New Waves
by Shimmer-White Mermaid
Summary: A new generation of the Mermaid Princesses set out with a twist NO Pink Mermaids just White and Red! What will these Mermaids find in a land that is not Japan! -From the new author Shimmer. I first chapter doesn't interest you just move to the second chapter it's much better.
1. Extra Summery!

Mermaid Melody- E-pitch – new waves!

**This is a new story of mermaid melody. I read online that pitchy is a sort of slang for e-pitch and new waves states a new generation of mermaid princess.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own mermaid melody, the characters, and the main idea of fighting mermaids. I do own the made up characters so don't bother suing.**

The year is 82; 2082 to be exact and the new generation of Mermaid Princesses will set out. Since the original mermaid set out on their journey on land, all Princesses must live on land without the luxuries of home for a year before there thirteenth birthdays a mermaid's coming of age. The twist is that each year the land the live on is a different place. Now the mermaids must explore a place almost more hated by Mermaids than the Sahara Desert. Australia, a dry and hot place with no water except for the sea that surrounds it! Now a new evil is out to get the new 12 year old Orange, Yellow, Aqua, and wait …. White (!) mermaid princess and even more of a challenge, Middle School! In this new comedic, fanfic about friendship, loyalty, school life, and growing up anything can happen even the most unexpected.

**From the new and first time author Shimmer you will never know what happens ****next.**


	2. The Begining

**The Beginning!**

**Yay! The time has finally come, chapter 1 is here and I am so happy. Please enjoy it.**

**Shimmer: Hi Amu.**

**Amu Hinamori: Hey.**

**Shimmer: I got you that golden X hair clip.**

**Amu: No way how there are only 3 in the world! How did you get it?**

**Shimmer: I have my ways. Now I kept my side of the bargain, where's yours?**

**Amu: Fine! Here you go one of Kukia's earrings, a small piece of cloth cut from his cape, and his private phone number.**

**Shimmer: You are the greatest!**

**Kukia: Shimmer does not own Mermaid Melody. Is that my earing?**

**Shimmer/Amu: Kukia! /Kukia? **

**The year was 2082, eighty years after the original Mermaid Princess Nanami Lucia, Hōshō Hanon, Tōin Rina, Noel, Caren, Coco, Seira, and Sara. The Pink, Aqua, Green, Indigo (Blue/Deep Blue), Purple, Yellow, and Orange Pearl Voices had defeated Gackto and Mikeru. Most of the mermaid princess have died. Those who remain are Lucia as Pinkurejina (Pink Regina), Noel, and Seira. Now that Pinkurejina reigns there are no more pink mermaids only red and white mermaids. How are there white mermaids you ask? The rainbow goes red, orange, yellow, blue (aquamarine), indigo (deep blue), and purple. White is the color all colors come from, because Lucia is the reincarnation of Aqua Regina she was blended with the white mermaid princess thus making her have the abilities of all mermaids and her own,(White + Red=Pink). But let's get back to the original story.**

The year was 2082; the White Mermaid princess of the Central Indian ,Ocean **(In Romaji and Kenji.) Hakuhyo **/**白****氷****(Pronounced**-**) Shiro Kori (White Ice) when separated)** Kori Shiro was all alone in her room. Kori was turning 12 in one day, and she was stuck in her room while preparations were being done. She was looking at her pure white pearl out of sheer boredom; she had been staring at it for a while now and her eyes were starting to hurt. In one swift movement she went from looking at the majestic blinding light into her own reflection. She observed that she wasn't the beautiful type of mermaid, she was fairly pretty, but more on the cute side of life. Roundish face, white eyes, brown skin, white hair that has been cut so the bottom looked curved, and the two separate braids has been braided together to look like a little tiara in the back.

Knock, Knock! "Kori-Sama, your friends are here" Informed Yuki **(Snow)** her maid.

"Pleases send them in", Kori ordered.

"Yes Princess-Sama", she answered. Then she left to tell the guest they may go ahead.

Kori just thought how beautiful Yuki is. She had ice white skin, brown hair in a pony-tail, and a stunning pair of snow gray eyes. She was exactly what a princess should look like, why…

"Ah, looks like we found Snow White," interrupted a familiar female voice.

"She looks sleepy, think she bit the apple already?" Joked another female voice.

Kori turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"Awa, Hoseki" I exclaimed!

I looked at my two very different best friends amazed at how well we fit, my very best friend, **(In Romaji and Kenji) Awa no**-**Odayakanaumi/****穏やかな海の****泡****)** Awa no-Odayakanaumi, the Aqua Mermaid Princess. She had brown skin like me, and the waviest aqua hair I had ever seen, bluish-green eyes, a dark blue tail on the top light blue an even lighter blue bra, and white starfish worn as earrings and on her hair as a hair clip. Though her name meant Calm Sea Foam she was anything but calm. She was also the strongest and tallest of the group though she was the youngest born August 8th 2000, a Tuesday.

Then there's my second bestie (don't tell her) **(In Romaji and Kenji) Hoseki Hachimitsu **/**蜂蜜の宝****石****)**, Hoseki Hachimitsu, the Yellow Mermaid Princess. She has Caucasian skin, and shiny yellow hair, but the bangs kinda curve. Bright yellow eyes, a marigold tail, the top was yellow-orange, a yellow bra, on her head was the orange and yellow shiny dolphin that fell from the human world into her balcony as she was napping one day. She is currently the "Middle Child born June 7th 2000, a Wednesday

At the sight of my two best friends I leaped up swam over and hugged them.

"Guys what are you doing here? You're supposed to arrive tomorrow" I exclaimed!

"Well….." they both started.

I raised my eyebrow first to Awa.

"I wanted to see the cake first hand and I couldn't wait" she answer guiltily

"And you" I said shifting my attention to the yellow mermaid trying to sneak out of the room.

"I wanted to see you gown and accessories" she pouted

"Well" I puffed swimming over to my bed and sitting like I was Pinkurejina. "By high order of the princess you are both banded from the Central Indian Ocean effective now!"

"Okay" said Awa, "we just won't give you your surprise."

"Surprise, where, gimme" I shrieked!

"Sorry Princesses-Dono we were given orders from Sapphire's servants to not speak of it", Hoseki mocked in her most stuck up voice.

I made a face at them.

"Well soon I will be with Sapphire in the human word and you too will join my later" I jokingly sneered.

**(Sapphire was the Orange Mermaid Princess the oldest of our group was already on land. She is my Cousin, because she rules the outside of the Indian Ocean, and I rule the Central.) **

"Well until then we'll just have to wait" right Awa? Hoseki winked.

"Ya", Awa winked back.

"Okay winking weirdos, so, what do you wanna do?"

Kori-Sama its time get ready to sleep, informed my maid Yuki. Actually I think it's time to sleep for **all** of you, she added.

"Aww" we all groaned and then swam to the cleaning room.

"Ahh" exclaimed Awa as she sunk in to the warm bath.

"Ya know I still don't understand how we take baths when we are always in water." Commented Hoseki

"Well we use the underwater hot springs to heat the water, because most humans use heated water to bathe. And we aren't really bathing so much as just sitting in hot water" answered Awa.

"Awa how do you know that" I asked, feeling proud tears well up in my eyes.

"Hey I'm not stupid you know" she paused a second "don't answer that".

We all laughed and then got out to attempt to dry off. After that we put on our special night clothes…T-shirts people have lost in the water. I found a nice orange one, said good night to my friends, and then went to my room. Once I was in my room I brushed my hair and look in the mirror and once more I thought to my self.

"Tomorrow I will be in my human form, living in a house close to Scarlet, away from …"

I couldn't even think it. The thought of being away from Awa and Hoseki was too much. I was weak, and I knew it. At least I wouldn't be entirely alone I would be with Sapphire and end her loneliness.

So after I finished brushing my white hair, I when to my clam bed, and closed the shell on top of myself and drifted into a peaceful sleep…..

*****Hey so that's it for chapter 1 tell me if it's too long/short and I want to answer one question that I know will be asked. –Dono: This comes from the word "tono" which means "lord." It is an even higher level than "-Sama" and confers (implies) utmost (a lot of) respect. I know a terrible title! I only have an opening for a Black (twin), Green, and Deep Blue Mermaid. I am a real fan of Noel so it will not be too easy to become a Blue princess.**


	3. The Great Rush

**The Great Rush!**

* * *

**Shimmer: Yo Yo Shimmer is back with the continuation.**

**Rina: How come I am dead in this story?**

**Shimmer: Because, Lucia Is Pink Regina, Seira is too young to die, and Noel is my Favorite Mermaid Princess.**

**Rina: Oh ya that's logic.**

**Both Bickering **

**Pudding (Tokyo Mew Mew): Shimmer does not own Mermaid Melody or TMM.**

**Shimmer: Pudding wrong week!**

* * *

_**Yuki's POV**_

I woke up to a sunny morning, of course under the sea you can't see the sun, but it still shines on us. I got up and was watching the scurrying of the staff, from my window in the palace. They were much more hyper than usual, and I was wondering what for when it hit me. Kori-Chi's Birthday was today! I had to go to the cleaning room, wake Kori up, get her dressed, and then dress myself up! Stop!

"The ceremony isn't until 2:00pm I've got time." And then out of curiosity I looked at the clock 11:59am, wait 12:00**pm**.

"I'm Hosed" I said.

"Okay you need to hurry Yuki" (no duh) I ordered myself, and then swam to the Royal Staff cleaning room. The "Royal Staff" cleaning room is really no more different the Royal one, except a lot more people use it. After, I finally made it to the room and took the sea's quickest bath. I went to the maid dresser and grabbed my uniform. A black shell bra and a long piece of black cloth tied around my waist. Then I hurried to Kori's room.

As I approached Kori's room I saw that she was still asleep (Typical Kori). So I opened the door and saw her clam bed closed. I opened it quietly a saw her rolled up like a ball (the girl could not sleep strait). Then I shook her.

"Kori-Sama please, wake up." I whispered softly.

Then I saw it would take more than a slight shake to wake her up today. I swam to the garden, but not going through the long passageways in the hall. I opened the window, made sure no one was around, and swan trough it in to the garden. Once there I picked a soft leaf from one of the plants and then left quickly to make sure I don't get in trouble. I swan though the window again, closed it, and then tickled Kori's nose with it. She barely moved!

"Okay Princess, if that's how you wanna play then fine" I huffed.

I had to use my special move. It would wake her up but, I had only used it two times before and she was five then! So I made sure the top to the shell was open all the way. Swam through the opened door into the hall, then I swam with great speed and accuracy toward the top shell. My plan was to hit the top shell and make it sling shot Kori out of bed.

"WAKE UP YOU UNGRATFUL GUPPY!" I screamed.

Then as I was about to hit the shell Kori sat up, fully awake.

"What do you wan…."

* * *

_**Hoseki's POV**_

I woke up to the playing of a conch shell, the bad playing of one I might add.

"Awa what in the sea are you doing" I demanded.

"I needed to wake you up I just saw Yuki sprinting down the hall and we need to get ready it is 12:09 already." She answered.

"What! How dare you wake me up at 12 in the morning?" I protested.

Then I went back into my clam like bed to sleep.

"Hoseki I swear you become more like a jelly fish every day; sure they are pretty, but they have no brains" she started.

I simply got out of bed and put one of her starfish on her mouth.

"Fine miss the ceremony", Awa said from a distance.

Finally, I thought to myself, peace and quiet. What was Awa so angry about? Kori's ceremony was a 2:00 pm, and she just said it was 12:09 like five minutes ago. Wait, 12:09, what m? The sun is shining in the water! I threw open the bed got out and screamed.

"AWA WAIT UP!" I whined

* * *

_**Awa's POV **_

Man what's with that girl. I thought to myself. When she's asleep she can't think and she put Bob on my mouth he's one of my favorite starfish. Oh well I have to get to the cleaning room like I'm sliding on eel grease, but then a whole bunch of servants came my way I could just tell there were more of them.

_**5 agonizing minutes of greetings later!**_

"Lucia what have I done wrong" I asked the ceiling.

Then I thought to myself; maybe I shouldn't have left Hoseki alone and dragged her out of bed, I am strong enough to do that? Then I heard a loud wine.

"AWA WAIT UP!" wined none other than Hoseki.

Then I saw a Yellow mermaid headed towards the additional servants I predicted. I quickly grabbed her arm and pull her back, but since she was rushing I basically tripped her, using my arm.

"Hey, who do you think you are tripping a prin…?" Then she looked at me, "Oh hi Awa."

"Less talking jelly fish we are never going to make it past the crowd over there!" I told her.

"Oh, yes we are" she assured "look the staff cleaning room is just across from us" she said pointing through the window.

I thought the plan over and then saw there were merpeople outside the staff cleaning room. We could never make it past them without them throwing questions at us. Then I saw that in garden there were some black plants.

"Come on Hoseki I've got a plan, but we have to stop at the garden first" I told her. Then opened the window and swam out.

"What plan, why do we have to stop at the garden, this is no time to be hungry Awa", she protested, and then swan through the window after me.

"I'll tell you when you go back and close the window" I snickered.

* * *

_**(Normal)Kori's POV**_

I was dreaming about my ceremonial cake when I was interrupted by this shout.

"WAKE UP YOU UNGRATFUL GUPPY!" someone screamed.

Then I sat up wondering who was making that noise.

"What do you wan…."

I never finished that sentence, because the next thing I knew I was flying through the air and landed on my carpet and because I was under water it was squishy.

"Opps", said the voice of my maid.

"Yuki", I started quietly and softly "What in the name of starfish are you doing", I snapped.

"Princesses-sama no time to explain, your ceremony starts in less than 2 hours we must hurry" she explained while dragging me out of my room to the cleaning room like I was her favorite stuffed kelp doll.

_**1 Motivational Human Obstacle Course Scene Later! **_

Finally, I thought we made it to the Royal cleaning room I bet Hoseki and Awa are in there ready to taunt me for being late.

"Halt", Yuki ordered, "only royalty may go in there."

And then I saw something truly hilarious.

* * *

_**Hoseki's POV**_

"This is so **STUPID **Awa" I said.

Awa's plan was to use the black plants as maid cloths.

"What about our hair, oh wise one" I said irritated "have plans for that?"

"Actually, I don't, but if you would rather face that crowd then fine. She snapped. I thought I heard her cry.

It takes a lot to make Awa cry and if you did you could make almost anyone cry.

"Umm, look those plants, we can tie them to put our hair into buns."

"Ya, good idea, let's hurry and tie them up so we can go."

So after that we tied out hair in silence and then swam trough the window in the Royal Staff cleaning room. No one was inside so we just silently closed the open window readjusted our "uniform's", and slipped out. Then as she turned the corner and were about to enter the Royal cleaning room I turned to Awa.

"Listen I am sorry about yelling at you, I guess I'm just like that when I'm tired.

"And" she pushed?

"For not appreciating your 'Awesomeness'.

"AND" she raised her eyebrow? **(I could continue this forever!)**

"I'll get two cakes at the ceremony, and you can have **one** of them!" I offered desperately.

"Hmm let me think about it" she teased.

Then I knew she had forgiven me.

"Ok let's get in now Kori's probably still on her way though.

"Halt", I heard Yuki ordered, "Only royalty may go in there."

"Darn! We were almost home free!"

* * *

**Ohh I left it at a cliffhanger. What will happen next? Will Awa get cake, will Yuki recognize them, will Kori make to her ceremony? Why am i asking you this when I already know? Read and Review. Blue, Black An Green mermaid are still open! Tell your friends 'cause it cheap publicity!**


	4. On a Journy

_**(Normal)Kori's POV**_

"Hoseki? Awa? What are you guys doing"

There before me, I saw two Mermaid Princesses in maid clothes. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. I fell on the floor as if I was losing a tickle fight.

"Girls we don't have time for this, you all have to get in there and get ready!" Yuki said before she pushed us all in.

"I will be back in ten minutes for Kori, and then someone will come for you two." Yuki stated before she left.

"Okay girls let's get cleaned, but I will not be near you, you two you have some mud on you."

Then **(of course)** Awa asked if I want a hug.

Long story short; I ended up having to wash mud out of me ears.

"Kori" Yuki said as she popped her head in, "Time to go say good-bye.

Then I left with my usual outfit a white shell bra, copper bracelets on my fin and hand, and a choker that holds my white pearl. Yuki the led me into a dressing room where some of the royal dressers are, they all greeted me, but like most people who don't know me well they didn't even say my name, Kori.**(Typical.)** So I just greeted them back and went to sit down while the dress me up. First they took my braids apart and let my hair fall full length. So instead of my hair just reaching my mid-back, it was so long I could sit on it; so the normal length of a mermaids hair! After they combed and brushed it they when to get a traditional mermaid gown **(Looks just like Lucia's and Hanon's)** it was a gown in the color's of my country, white and silver. White on layer 1, and silver on layer 2. Then they gave me a different shell bra it was silver with copper reign stones put in randomly **(it felt thicker than the normal ones).** After that they put some fingerless gloves on my hands, they reached to my shoulders and were see trough. Finally the put the finishing touches; they braided my hair but left the first top half upbraided, and placed a silver crown with chocolate diamonds on my head. Now as a girly girl there was only one thing I could say.

"Thank you for helping me dress in the proper fashion."

I really couldn't contain my excitement!

"You're welcome princesses", they both said at the same time and then left.

Just then Yuki popped her head. She looked fairly nice compared to my outfit, but for a commoner she looks beautifully. Her hair was down and straightened, she wore a black top connected to a ruffled skirt. It kind of looked like what humans wear when they ice skate ,but in the center was a white circle so you could tell she was a White Mermaid maid and not a yellow, green etc., maid.

Kori it's almost 2:00 Get in your position.

I got up and I immediately felt over powered by all the heavy gems on me, but us girlier Mermaid Princesses **(Roseanna and me **_**(Roseanna- the red mermaid princess and Lucia's granddaughter **__**(aka Mermaid-Lucia**_**)**. Actually tried to learn how to walk under the pressure of the heaviest stones and jewels; to bad I forgot to warm up. I swam to my position I was in the white clam from witch I was born from my pearl on a high podium.

I saw (From right to left) Red mermaids, Mermaid princess-Roseanna (14) Lucia's Granddaughter. Orange mermaids; their Princess, my cousin did not attend, let me explain the reason she did not come. It has become a tradition that during the ceremony you are momentarily stripped of your princess title, so even if Sapphire did come she has not the status to get in. Next we have the Yellow mermaids. I saw Hoseki (11), her hair was even more golden looking than usual and they curled it; so in right now. I looked and found Awa (11), the hair dresser had put her hair in an up style, which is a good look, but I like it loose and free** (just like her)**. Next I saw the green mermaid princess she had her hair down and messy as usual. I felt a little mad that she didn't dress up a little for my event, until I saw she had a flower in her hair ,a huge sacrifice for her. I guess that even Loraine is a true friend. The other mermaid princess we missing and they wouldn't be here for about 5 minutes so I silently slipped out of the shell to look around.

I was swimming down a hall when I heard a voice.

"Shouldn't you be hiding in shell _Snow White?_"

My eyes bulged; the way she said _snow white_, the sneer of familiarity, and the way that it still sounded friendly. I felt the need to bow down to her and ask forgiveness, but I fought the erg.

"Onee-Chan." I said in a quiet voice.

"The one and only, so aren't you supposed to be on the stage?"

It wasn't a question. That voice belonged to the purple mermaid princess Rei Sakai. She was cold, snooty, and literally selfish. She was the mermaid I looked up to the most. Of all mermaid princess, maybe all mermaids she had the shortest hair; it when to her chin and it was so strait I was once tempted to use it a scissors. Her eyes looked ruby red in most light, but if you could catch her eyes in moon light they were a ruby purple, if that was even a real color, still researching that.

"Maybe you should get going, it starts in 2 minutes?"

I don't care if you thought it was stated as a question this, was, a, command!

Okie I said and swan off. I got into my shell a few seconds before the birthday song started. Like the humans have happy birthday **(so creative)** we have Before the Moment and the mermaids sing in rainbow order **(Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Aquamarine, Indigo, Purple, and White.)**

Roseanna-With a deeper feeling than love  
I was born in the seven seas.  
No matter how big the Last Wish is  
I won't lose.

All Orange Mermaids-I cry a baby's first cry  
And I notice a small star  
The moment that's darkest  
Is before dawn... You know that, right?

Hoseki- If we send  
Stardust to the  
Journey that goes far off  
It will change into a shining guide.

Loraine- A feeling stronger than love  
Is making me move.  
The blue of this sky and sea  
Become one... It's a novel of the stars.  
I want to believe in the strength  
Of me staying as me.  
It's all right. You're not mistaken.  
The feelings aimed towards you are real.  
Bless this starry night.

Awa- Because I love you the most,  
You will become my greatest courage.  
The stillness of the morning of setting out on a journey  
Is the promise you made with yourself

Noel- You remember, don't you?  
In the ocean of memories  
Even now, our  
Warmth... And smiles are sleeping.

Rei- I fight for the sake of my dream.  
All the lives shine.  
This sky and the sea are playing  
A blue sound... The aria of the stars.  
If I stay as myself,  
Then nothing will break.  
Even on the nights when I can't see the constellations,  
I'm getting closer to you. The time is coming.  
Just a moment in love.

During the intermission I opened my shell swim up and then start singing will swimming in little circles and other tricks.

Me- By a feeling stronger than love  
I was born in the seven seas.  
No matter how big the "last wish" is  
I won't give up.

Everyone but me- I want to believe in the strength  
Of me staying as me.  
It's all right. You're not mistaken.  
The feelings aimed towards you are real.  
Just a moment in love.  
Bless this starry night.  
Bless, it's starting tonight.

**(By: Mitsui Yukiko, Porin)**

After that I came close to the stage and turn to all the mermaids in attendance.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my 12th birthday and for translating Before the Moment it into English ,because the national language of Australia is English. **(Mermaid-Lucia forgive me if I am wrong) **White mermaids I am sorry to leave you, but we knew the day would come and now I will sit down a leave my princess life behind."

After my speech I sat on a chair and I saw Pink Regina come to demote me to human.

"Are you Ready Kori" her kind voice whispered?

I gulped "it's now or never Lucia-sama"

She smiled at the use of her real name

"Thanks, I was starting to forget my name"

"Dear merpeople" she spoke in a loud voice "This is Kori Shiro the white mermaid princess; she has accepted the tradition to become human for one year and leave the lecheries of a princess. I will now take every sign of being a princess for her that she does not need."

After that she took my dress off, the beautiful colors of my country off. Then she undid my hair and put it back into the short style I like she even knew how to braid it in the 4 knot tie I love. Then she removed my crown and glove. Put on the copper colored bracelets on my hand and fin. Then I saw she was going to remove the studded shell bra. If I was not so dark I would we blushing madly; I was about to be embarrassed in front of a thousand mermaids. I closed my eyes until it was over I saw the bra in her hand, but when I looked down there was a newly bleached with shell bra. Now I get why the bra felt thick it was one bra on top of another; you win this round royal dresser, you win this round!

"Now Kori you have 10 minutes to say your goodbyes and then you must leave," stated Pink Regina.

I swam down the podium to find the other mermaid princess.

"Sissy!" cried Awa

She wrapped herself around my body "I'll miss you"

"Don't worry Awa, we will meet again"

Awa wouldn't let go and I knew that there was only one way to get her off.

"Hey look, cake!"

She was gone and I spent the last few minutes with my friends. Then Lucia started swimming towards me.

"It is time to go Kori, but first you need this"

**(Let me explain that this is 80 years in the future.)**

She handed me a smallish parcel and inside I saw some cool things, a watch, bow, ring, and an earring to hold my pearl ,of course there were two pairs of earrings. Also a new Shell Phone **(See what I did there? No?) **And a picture of all the mermaid princess and Lucia, when we wear all 1, 2, 4, or 5; we all looked so sweet; the strangest thing is that I look like Lucia had her arm wrapped around air. Almost as if she had her hand rested on someone's shoulder.

"It has all the mermaid information; you will be able to find Sapphire with it. By the way don't tell the other mermaids you have this it's supposed to be a secret until their time." She softly whispered.

I stated to swim away, and I felt like crying but I told myself hold them in this time. I turned around to face my friends.

"Well this is good-bye" then I turned and smiled, "see ya later."

Then I swam away and let the tears fall.

"I wish I could have hugged onee-chan one last time."

*****That was it thanks to those who followed me and sorry for updating late, still send me PM if you want to have a character. Mermaids: Blue, Black. If you have questions ask me. Oh and if you were wondering …..Yes Awa did get cake.**


	5. To a new world

**Hey Shimmer is back a better than ever. Sorry for the wait, I never thought I'd be one of "those" authors but hey I'll recover already got chappy 6 figured out. By the way my new avatar picture is Kori in a bunny suit, I will post more pictures of the characters and I'll put up a poll so you can see who you want! (BTW this chapter is an excuse for stuff I left out last time!)**

_**Kori's POV**_

After I got over my pity fest the shell phone **(Really still don't get it!)**I got from the ceremony started beeping. I took it out and looked at it, it looked different than most. Instead of the usual conch shaped type it was in the shape of a sea shell, but had some differences. It had chocolate diamonds on the top over the white color, a screen when you flipped it over, and buttons too; currently the screen was flashing this annoying message, with pictures to match.

_"Take out earrings, put pearl in, say activate and wait for further instructions._

So that's exactly what I did, and the moment I said "activate" I saw before me a mermaid, but a transparent one. She had grayish hair, and snowy white tail.

I stuck my hand out to touch her, but it just went right through!

"Hello I am your guide to the new world, my name is Snowy."

"Um, hi Snowy…. so what do I need help with?"

"At this moment you need to know your human name, family, how to find your cousin, were to get your human clothes, and what your human for may look like."

"Ok, let's start with human name."

"Your name is a very common human name, but spelled Kory and/or Cory. You may pick you preference. You last name will be Morcerf **(More**-**sef)**.

I told her I would like my name to be Cory Morcerf, and I wanted to move on to who my family will be.

"Excellent question Princess**-**Sama, you will pretend to be the adopted Indian born daughter of a Green Mermaid commoner who made it in the human acting industry; by the name of Lulu de Morcerf **(I know, stolen for Shugo Chara, can you really blame me)**, she will be your mother. As for your father he was a general of the Patalissia clan; he is the CEO of a very famous family owned company that makes almost everything. His name is Rubis."

I thought to myself for a moment, Lulu and Rubis huh? I had never really had a mom and dad, Rei was assigned to raise me, even though she was supposed to raise Hoseki, they never really got along so they gave me to her. I even remember I used to have a room to sleep in in the Antarctic Ocean Palace.

"Next I will talk to you about your human form; on land your hair will either turn a darker shade of white or a very light blond. This wouldn't usually be a problem, but people in the human world with dark skin color don't usually have light hair color, so it will be dyed black. Your eye color will most likely stay white, which will make people think you are blind, so you will have to wear color contacts to make your eye color darker."

This was news to me!

"But if my hair is black I won't look like the _white_ mermaid princess and what if my eyes aren't white do I still have to wear stupid eye contacts?" I protested.

"Calm down princess your hair will remain white in your mermaid form, and as long as your eyes aren't white there will be no need for contacts. Oh dear look at the time, 4 o'clock you are supposed to arrive by 6, here lets swim and talk."

_**Almost 2 hours later**_

After I had finished my chat with Snowy I saw a beautiful coral formation that had lots of fish exploring it. It had to be the Great Barrier Reef I had always heard about. Australia was truly beautiful under the sea.

After coxing myself for five minutes I finely pocked my head above water and took my first breath of air. It wasn't sweet or sour, thick or thin, it was just normal. After a while I realized 2 things. 1- I had chosen to come up for my first breath of air near a beach, and 2- Some human girl was looking at me with fear in her eyes.

I realized that she probably couldn't see my tail, but then some eerie words echoed through my head.

"_People in the human world with dark skin color don't usually have light hair color."_

Oh no! I looked at the girl and she look at me, but then turned around as if she hadn't seen me. I then took the time to observer her, she was wearing blue and black sport shorty sorts, a white tank top with a gray bra or swim top under it, and black flip flops. She had peachy skin maybe a little on the pale side and hair that looked brown, but orange, and orange golden! Oh for once I can't describe a hair color!

Then she looked at me-no something behind me and as she turned away shot me a look of warning: Get out of here!

I immediately dove under water just as a huge wave came over my head. Wait no human could have rightfully survived that without being harmed in some way, why didn't she call for help? I didn't have time for this I needed to find Lovely Cove like Snowy told me about. It was the symbol that I was in the right location, made by the generation of mermaids before me. It looked like any normal rock formation, but if you looked at it at sunset the rocks 9 layers enhanced to the brilliant bright colors of the mermaids. But only the colors of mermaids that have come to land already, so if I ever come during sunset the only colors that would show would be red, purple, green, orange and soon to be white.

The only way to get in was when the tide turned and became high. I had to completely relax on the wave if I did, it would push me through a secret whole into a room when I would become human, get some clothes, and hopefully something to cover my hair.

I had finally made it to Lovely Cove it looked totally boring, but hey it should look cool in about 30 minutes. I waited there for a while wondering when it would turn 6:00-then I saw it, a huge wave, I trembled. Now it's not that I was afraid of heights, but rather what came after it, the falling part. That's why I was never allowed to swim high because I get so scared I have to just float down by relaxing my body, and that takes a long time.

"Suck it up Kori" I yelled at myself.

So I started swimming towards the waves until I was in it, literally in the wave. I made my way towards the top of it and soon I was belly down on the wave riding it to the rock. My pearl started glowing and when the wave and I collided with the rock I went through it, but I wish I could say the same for the wave the moment it was about to hit the rock the wave stopped as if it hit an invisible wall. The wave a threw me into the rock. To say I was terrified was an understatement, but when I slipped into the now realized hollow rock and found myself frozen in shock.

After a while when I fully realized I was safe and unharmed I tried to stand, but I was unsuccessful. The water in there barley went to my navel just above my tail. I saw a brilliant light. I'm usually attracted to shiny things, but this light attracted me in a different way as I started to swim towards it. The more I swam the higher the water became and the colder; I had been swimming for days, weeks, mouths even, but it seems as if the light kept moving away. If the frost bite didn't get to me hunger or boredom might.

Okay Kori think, what did you lean that might help you? I tried to think of all the nursery rhymes that have been passed down to us. I hope for a reason and not just enjoyment.

_"All mermaid Princess's before age of twelve._

_If you find yourself in a bind._

_Heed my words, there of good advice you will find._

_When your tail fails you so and you can't be in human form,_

_Use the pearl of which you were born."_

I get it if I can't get there with a tail I can become my idol form and walk.

"White Pearl Voice Winter!"

I bet you're wondering why I said winter, well its cold here so I need to keep warm so I can walk.

In my idol for I have a medium tutu, not one that flows straight down or is incredibly straight from left to right it's in the middle and completely white with little silver polka dots, then comes the top it's a sleeveless corset top with and X pattern in the middle and on the back, but the stripes are silver. I have the standard mermaid boots (not high healed) and gloves, with of course silver beads in their places, the only difference with the winter version in that it's as if I was wearing a white cat suit under this clothing. And of course my head phones with silver stars.

I started to walk, but this time I was actually going someplace. Unconsciously I began to sing a song I always sing, but its missing parts.

(Rainbow Notes By: Asumi Nakata, Hitomi Terakado, Mayumi Asano)

_If a rainbow-colored morning were to come, then we would open a map,_

_made of lights._

_You can hear it too, right?_

_You know...this planet's melody._

I hummed the parts I didn't know.

_Say "good morning!" and reset yourself, listening closely to your heart._

_I'm sure that you'll remember what you forgot._

_Seven lights reacted to the rainbow prism_

_If you live then, surely, you know of love._

_Whether it's that coral reef of one summer, or all the birds on the cape..._

_I love them!_

_Everyone surely knows this planet's..._

_You know this soundless melody._

When finally got to the light, I saw it was a little air-filled room for mermaid's; half water, half land. Were it was land there were shell couches, chairs, tables,a makeup center and suitcases oddly enough. But in the middle was this little pool of water and the sunset was reflecting in it. I couldn't and been in that endless corridor for more than 30 minutes.

I immediately jumped into the pool, I felt relieved to find myself in such a beautiful place, when I remembered.

"Oh right I'm here to become a human not play."

It wouldn't be hard become a human but I hesitated since I knew I wasn't going to magically transform with clothes on my back. We're mermaids not the supernatural people! I searched the room for something to were, when I saw a metal waterproof suitcase with the name _Morcerf_ on the side. Thank goodness I found a long stick so I could pull it to my side. Hey I was swimming down a freezing endless corridor for about 30 minutes and then start walking which you haven't practiced doing in months, it's amazing my eyes are still open. I opened the suitcase wondering what outfit I wanted to wear when lo and behold there was only one thing to wear. A pure white silk dress, a pair of white sandals, black sunglasses, some undergarments, and a fluffy white snow hat to cover my hair. I immediately got out of the pool pulling myself to "shore". I held my pearl in my hand and whispered.

"Please pearl give my legs to walk and run with."

My tail stated to feel weird and soon it started fading in this place two skinny brown legs, tiny feet and perfectly trimmed toenails. After I realized that I was partially naked, I stood up, took off my shell bra and put on a spaghetti shirt and underwear. Then I put the dress and saddles on, stuffed my hair into the hat, and slipped on the shades. I was afraid that the human girl i saw before might still be on the beach. So I took of my choker dug through my parcel that Pink Regina gave me and took out the watch. I put my pearl in it and packed all my items into the suit case. The parcel **(and everything in it)**, and my shell bra, all I brought with me. I then jumped into the pool, my tail came back and my sandals disappeared, but my dress stayed on and I swam until I came to the beach.

I swiftly hid behind a rock and once my legs came I walked out into the public. I assume that a petite brown-skinned girl wearing completely white and a hat used for the cold, draws a lot of attention 'cause this is what I heard.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's pretty cute!"

"Oh she's the Morcerf's new adopted daughter from India."

The ocean I thought.

"She acts like she's so that, let's trip her."

Wait what!

I then started to run, but, alas I was too late I came crashing down and near the water too. Oh boy, your human for two second and now every ones gonna find out you're not even human. But before I fell I landed on something tall and soft; I looked up and saw none other than the human girl, but it looked more like she caught me rather than my assumption of falling on her.

"Are you alright," she asked?

"Yes" I answered.

She let me go and started talking to the girls behind me, the ones who were snickering.

Milena, Mindy, you both are so jealous of a girl you haven't even met before that you tripped her, that's low. She probable can't even speak English.

"I can to speak English and let me say…" I was desperately thinking of a comeback when I realized something and accidentally said it out load, "I have no idea where I'm going."

That girl who saved me just stared at me. But one of those "mean girls" just snarled.

"Aw, is the _wittle_ baby _wost_, she doesn't even sound India, more like a hybrid Indian, British voice, what a fake?" She said in a mocking baby voice with all the L's slurred to sound like W's.

Then that girl , the one that just saved me grabbed my arm and ran.

"Hey wear are you taking me!" I cried

"Shush and run Kori!"

I was about the reply when I 2 very important things were made clear in my head, I never told her my name, and we were speaking in Hindi a language that a lot of India's speak.

"How do you know my name, and why do you speak Hindi!?"

"I'll explain everything one we get to the pond, oh and you can call me Phire **(Fear-a)**.

I stopped it my tracks once I saw the pond I sight.

"I refuse to go anywhere near that pond."

"Too bad" Phire said as she picked me up and hung me over her shoulder as if I was the sack that completed her Santa suite.

We neared the pond!

"Okie, so let's make a deal, we don't go near that small body of water and I won't call the police and press kidnapping charges; by the way what number do you call for the police?" I pleaded.

Her response was throwing me into the pond and then jumping in herself. I wasn't afraid of turning into bubbles as Pink Regina a labeled that myth as false. But rather having to first convince and then share such a major secret with this Wackadoo of a chick. I braced myself for a gawking by the girl. I instead saw glamorous girl with Neon orange hair and pumpkin eye's, wearing a white tank top, oh and it didn't hurt that she had a pure orange mermaid tail plus was my cousin Sapphire, not I get the Phire name!

"Sapphire, how, when, why!"

"Um how, I left for the human world 2 months ago, duh. When, I heard your voice and knew it was you. Why, I thought it would be tremendously fun to torture you like this, plus each and every body of water in Yodelm are connected to each other in some way or the other, so come on let's go the Morcerf's neighborhood."

This was so like Sapphire, to get you all worked up only to give you a blunt and meaningless explanation afterward. Your probably wondering how she fits in to the group Awa, Hoseki, and I share. She's actually really fun, but also a mother figure.

So anyway Sapphire was swimming to the bottom of the pond where it was muddy and pulled aside a rock. She motioned for me follow her through it. So I grabbed hold of my suit case and easily slipped through the tunnel which was gloomy except for our pearls that always seemed to light up when it was really dark. Although the combination of a white and orange pearl just made the place seem even more creepy that it already was.

"So, what are the Morcerf's like Sapphire?"

"Well the dad is nice enough not there often though, but Mrs. Morcerf is a huge gummy bear, not like she fat, she's just so full of life, you so lucky to have her as a mom." She sighed.

"What are your parents like?" I questioned

"Oh you'll see them tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Your mom and I are taking you to the mall to fill your closet, and that won't be easy."

"Oh, so you're coming to help carry bags! How nice!"

"Heck no, I'm in it for free clothes."

"What the heck!? I screamed."

The rest of our time in the tunnel was me chasing Sapphire through the dark tunnels hitting her with my little hands, I wasn't really mad and we were just playing. Besides with my strength I might as well be tickling her. Before I knew it we weren't in a dark, damp tunnel, but a luxurious sparkling blue lake. It was so clean I was afraid people might see us, surprisingly we slipped out and dried our tails unseen. It was way past sunset by now. Early evening, so I guess that's why no one saw us; they wear all getting ready for bed, or still out.

"So where do I live?" I asked as me and Sapphire crossed the bridge that went over the lake.

"Um, right there." She pointed west of wear we were standing.

It was a huge 3 story home, the main color white, with a trim of teal green, and the roof top was black. I couldn't believe this was my home there must be a bazillion rooms. I gulped and stepped onto the property. Sapphire rang the doorbell which had a more melodic tone to in than normal. I saw a petite woman with blondish hair that curled high into the air at the bottom, but if you looked really hard it was tinted with green. She had deep crystal blue eyes and a huge smile. She was in a lavender and white dress that went to her knees. Most of the dress was white but once it got to here mid-tummy it went lavender, all of it including the sleeves. The sleeves when to her wrists and kinda curved, after that leaving her shoulders completely bare, then there were two thick straps that went around her neck, and to top it off a little pink bow were the two straps and the rest of the dress meet. On her feet were two pink high heel wedges the same color of the bow on her dress. She looked glad to see Sapphire, but beamed when she saw me.

"Are you Kori? Of course you are I picked out that hat! Come in, you must be tired and hungry I prepared a small meal and your room is ready. Bye Sapphire see you tomorrow!" She said as she shut the door.

"Okie Sweetie, go put your shoes in one of the boxes in your closet, hang your dress on a hanger in there too, then if you look you'll find a cream night-gown with a pair of socks hanging on it. Come back down and we'll have the snack. Then go back and get some sleep we'll get to know each other in the morning." She uttered coolly and calmly like a Mother should.

I just blinked at her.

"Oh, that's right your room is on the second floor first door on the left, now shoo before you catch a cold."

I left to go to my new room, in my new home, in my new life. Sigh, I wonder what this year will bring?

***** Well, T-T-T-T-T- That's all folks! Review and tell your friends its cheap publicity. BTW the story does have a bad guy, but I don't know how I'll work it in yet maybe chapter 7. Sorry and I promise next chapter will be out in about 2 weeks maybe less.**


End file.
